<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Kryptonite by kadikim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783843">You're My Kryptonite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim'>kadikim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo met Kim Jongin in an unlikely circumstance. In which Do Kyungsoo was afraid of a lot of things, but Kim Jongin helped him conquer them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Kryptonite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another fanfic story...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the night of Halloween and Do Kyungsoo is stuck inside an elevator with only one other person. And as his luck, or lack thereof, would have it, he’s stuck with his biggest fear: a clown. Ever since that prank his cousin pulled on him back when he was still in first grade, just the thought of a clown sends fear running down his spine. So now that he’s alone with someone who’s probably a killer clown or worse, he can’t help but sweat profusely. Kyungsoo thinks it’s unfair considering that the reason why he was here in the first place is to do a good deed to said cousin who’s currently alone and sick in his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He’s so close to fainting, he can sense it. It’s not helping that Mr. Clown next to him, who got inside the elevator a floor after him is going out at the same floor as him, which is still at the 14<sup>th</sup> story.</p><p> </p><p>He’s seriously contemplating to actually go out of the elevator and just take the stairs, even if he needs to go on ten more flights of them in his beat-up sneakers, when the lights turned off completely and the elevator lurched into a full stop.</p><p> </p><p>“What the—” he overhears Mr. Clown cursed. He hears some fidgeting and, after about a minute, a tiny light can be seen. “Aish. No service.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo remembers his own phone inside his sling bag. He fumbles for his phone and is disappointed to see that he shares the same dilemma as Mr. Clown.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’re really stuck,” Mr. Clown points out to no one in particular. Or so Kyungsoo thinks. Because after a few seconds, he adds, “How long do you think we’ll be trapped in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo coughs, surprised at Mr. Clown’s attempt at conversation. Kyungsoo composes himself, masking the uneasiness he’s feeling. “Um… I don’t know, honestly. Hopefully not that long.”<em> Especially since you’re creeping me out.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thud.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s heart starts beating wildly. <em>Why did Mr. Clown put down his duffel bag? What does he have in his bag? Does he have weapons of mass destruction there?</em> Kyungsoo’s brain is going on overdrive. <em>Is he going to kill him now?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Wanna play a game?” Mr. Clown suddenly asks.</p><p> </p><p>HOLY—Jigsaw, is that you?! Kyungsoo is now hyperventilating, remembering the time he accidentally flipped the channel to HBO just in time for that part in the “Saw” movie.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mom, Dad, if I die tonight, know that I’m sorry and I love you</em>, he professes in his head, wishing that he can actually say it to his parents.</p><p> </p><p>He’s feeling dizzier now as he hears Mr. Clown inching towards him. Then, he feels nothing as his breath leaves him.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Blinding white light… Soft music playing in the background… Wonderful aroma hanging thick in the air…</p><p> </p><p><em>Am I in heaven?</em> Kyungsoo asks himself as he regains consciousness to those aforementioned things. He sits up on the soft bed, still feeling disoriented.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you think so, but no,” someone replies, causing him to bolt upright and search for the voice talking to him. “You’re in hell.”</p><p> </p><p><em>HOLY CRAP. I’m really dead, then. Mr. Clown killed me</em>—</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Mr. Clown?” the voice asks, obviously amused.</p><p> </p><p><em>The person I was last with before I died.</em> He starts sniffing, his life flashing back before his eyes. He remembers all the time he had acted out against his parents and more tears begin forming in his eyes, cascading down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I was just messing with you. You’re not in hell. Nor in heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this the state of limbo, then?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I thought this is going to be funny, what with your mumbling and all, but it’s already getting depressing how you’re so—how do I say it?—obsessed with your own death. Which, by the way, is not yet happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo stops crying, confused. He starts looking around for whoever—or whatever, he supposes—is talking to him. And his heart almost leaps from his chest when he sees a reflection of someone in the mirror across him. Any other time, Kyungsoo would have had panicked and screamed for help because he is in a strange place with a stranger. But, for some reason, something about the person exudes softness.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” the reflection of a man greets, smiling at him. The figure starts walking until he’s no longer visible in the mirror. “I’m Jongin, but you can also call me <em>Mr. Clown</em>. Though I only dressed up as one for this year’s Halloween. And I guess if this is the effect it has on people, then Mr. Clown won’t make another appearance anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>If there’s a time in his life that Kyungsoo would want to disappear the most due to sheer embarrassment, it’s going to be this very moment. He fights the urge to just curl himself into a ball and wallow in misery. “Um… I hate clowns.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks sheepish for some reason. “Yeah, well... I want to apologize for making a joke out of it a while ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool,” Kyungsoo assures him. “But please don’t do that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin nods his head. “What’s your name? I told you mine so I hope you don’t mind letting me know yours”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice meeting you, Kyungsoo. Though we did not exactly meet under a nice circumstance.” Jongin grins. “By the way, I prepared some warm doughnuts for you. Would you also like something to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo smiles. “I’m fine. Thanks for the offer anyway. Besides, I have to get going. I’m actually supposed to babysit my sick cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. Is your cousin in this apartment complex as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah—Wait! So I’m still in the same building?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool!” Kyungsoo feels excited. He’s not sure why, but he didn’t dwell on it for now. “Maybe you know him? You’re on the 14<sup>th</sup> floor as well, right? Ever heard of Byun Baekhyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, well, I actually just moved in here recently so I don’t really know anyone. But maybe I already encountered him or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Baek’s loud, like literally, so I’m pretty sure you’ve heard about him somehow, at least in passing.” Kyungsoo then remembers to look at his watch. “Holy crap! It’s past midnight. Baek’s gonna kill me.” He starts rummaging through his bag for his phone. “Where’s my phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that. When I figured you were not waking up anytime soon, I decided to get it. I was supposed to call someone to inform them about your situation, but your phone has a passcode so I wasn’t able to.” Jongin went to a corner to unplug his phone. “I hope you don’t mind that I got it out of your bag to charge it since it was almost out of battery.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. Thank you. I’m really sorry for being a bother.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries. I was at fault anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know my intense fear of clowns though. So it wasn’t really your fault I lost my grip on consciousness because of it.” Kyungsoo smiles his signature heart-shaped smile to reassure him, and maybe he’s seeing things, but it seems like Jongin’s cheeks are tinted red. Kyungsoo shakes his head to clear it; he doesn’t want to assume things. “Anyways, I really need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind if I walk you to your cousin’s unit?” Jongin asks, his lips in a cute pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally, I wouldn’t. But it’s late and I’ve already given you so much trouble already. I don’t even know what happened after that incident in the elevator, but I bet it’s really burdensome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not so bad. People just probably think you’re my passed-out boyfriend or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo coughs out of surprise, his eyes widening almost comically. How much did he embarrass himself tonight, really?</p><p> </p><p>Jongin laughs. “Well, that’s certainly better than your version of I am a killer clown and you’re my poor victim, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>That, Kyungsoo can’t argue.</p><p> </p><p>“So please… Just let me have my peace of mind that you’ll be safe with your cousin and not randomly lose consciousness anymore. That would really make me so much more worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sighs. If Jongin is this persistent, he might as well just give in. “Okay. But I’m making you breakfast later as a thank-you gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Byun Baekhyun is not at home. Kyungsoo tried knocking several times, but no one was answering in his cousin’s unit. He thought at first that his cousin might be too sick to even try to open his door for him, but when he checked his phone, there was a text from Baekhyun saying his mom—Kyungsoo’s aunt—picked him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that means I’m going home then.” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, showing him the text on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to drive you to your place?” Jongin asks. “It’s late.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need,” Kyungsoo declines. “I’m gonna take the bus or—” He’s interrupted when his phone starts ringing. He looks at the caller ID to find his mom calling. Normally, he never answers his mom’s calls, but, tonight, he feels the need to. “It’s my mom. I’ll just answer this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo clears his throat. He’s nervous at the notion of talking to his mom. But he pushes the answer button anyway. “H-Hi, mom!”</p><p> </p><p>“Young man! Where have you been again?” Even through the phone, he can feel his mom seething. He tries to understand. But it hits him where it hurts the most when his mom starts blurting out how much of a disappointment he is.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mom…” He starts, but does not manage to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t actually plan on taking care of your cousin, then you shouldn’t have pretended that you would. Now your aunt’s saying things again. Can’t you do anything right? You keep ruining our family’s reputation…” Kyungsoo starts zoning out and just stops trying. Next thing he knows, Jongin’s hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry anymore.” Jongin takes his hand. “Stay the night?”</p><p> </p><p>And even if he does not know enough about Jongin yet, he nods. Maybe his mom is right afterall. Maybe he does not think things through. Maybe that’s why he said yes to Jongin. But, for now, Jongin makes him feel safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't go with random strangers, even if they're "nice." &gt;_&lt; I'm just making an exemption for Kyungsoo here since this is fanfiction anyways and I can guarantee that Jongin's not a bad guy (or is he?).</p><p>Here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/kadikim1288">Twitter</a> if you want to talk. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>